


Stormy Eve

by wicaans



Series: Pack Love [6]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, curfew, thunderstorm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-21
Updated: 2015-03-21
Packaged: 2018-03-18 23:27:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3587910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wicaans/pseuds/wicaans
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles and Lydia are caught out in a thunderstorm and they get a little philosophical about it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stormy Eve

**Author's Note:**

> I was given the prompt "We’re in the middle of a thunderstorm and you wanna stop and feel the rain?" + the ships Stydia, Sciles and Allydia by [madgesgoldpin](http://madgesgoldpin.tumblr.com). I changed the quote up a little but it still works I suppose.
> 
> My tumblr is [here](http://coltonslahey.tumblr.com).

Crackle, thrum. That’s how it went. The rain was never ending. Never relenting their poor souls. They were already drenched head to toe, no doubt in the process of catching respective colds. But they didn’t stop walking, didn’t try to even find the tiniest bit of shelter. 

The romanticism of the moment clearly was too much for both Lydia and Stiles to ignore. Instead of picking up their dawdling pace they stopped every now and again to admire particularly large puddles and drenched patches of grass. 

Hell they were laughing now, beads of water dripping down their face, over quivering lips and down exposed throats. 

Lydia looked from the lamppost in front of her, behind to Stiles and crossed her arms in front of her in lieu of someone impatient. Even though she was far from that. “What is it?” he’d stopped still where he was and was looking up into the sky above.

A rumble quaked from a short distance away and then he smiled. “It’s beautiful, isn’t it?” it wasn’t exactly the perfect moment to begin musing like a poet but it was true, the cascading raindrops reflected the light from the lampposts and made them look like fallen angels. 

Lydia shrugged her shoulders and waved him forward, they weren’t far from home now, at least there was that. She glanced at her watch, raindrops clouding her vision for a moment. It was late. The Sheriff was going to lose his mind if they were out a minute past curfew. 

Curfew was important apparently, but he didn’t bat an eyelid to Lydia being around their house more often that she should have been. Not even when she plodded downstairs during the early hours of the morning wearing nothing but one of Stiles’ shirts to cover her modesty. 

He didn’t even try to enforce the idea of safe sex either because he wasn’t stupid, Lydia would have already got that lesson more than covered. 

After all the supernatural nasties they had to face, it was safe to say that safety concerns were paramount, even with four months incident free. 

Stiles stopped staring up at the sky and quickly caught up with his girlfriend who held her hand out for him. 

Fingers interlaced, they were walking once more, pace slightly quicker now. “It’s a shame that you’ll be sick this time tomorrow” Lydia mused, a small smile creeping up her cheeks, she apparently had an immunity catching colds now, which wasn’t really a bad thing. Seeing her ill probably would have wrecked Stiles.

He huffed and tugged her hand, noticing the Stilinski house coming into view, the living room light was on, which meant the Sheriff was waiting up for them. Damn. They were going to miss curfew by just moments.

“C’mon!” Stiles urged picking up his pace, his shoes squelching with every closer step. Lydia’s heels clacked flawlessly as she kept up with him, her hair sticking to her face the more it swung from side to side. 

They were inching up to the front door when she stopped still and squeezed Stiles hand tight, “I’ve always wanted to kiss in the rain” she bit her bottom lip and raised her eyebrows in challenge.

“I’m sure there’s something I can do about that Miss Martin” Stiles tugged her flush with his chest and brushed his nose against hers. 

A cough startled the pair of them and when they turned, there stood the Sheriff, hands on hips, unimpressed look on his face, "We’re in the middle of a thunderstorm and you two wanted to stop and feel the rain?" 

They both had grins on their faces but it was Stiles who responded, “Yeah something like that.”


End file.
